Goodbye Summer
by akmy
Summary: If only our long-time hidden secret were revealed, I would hold you in my arms. /Oneshoot/Vkook/Taekook
**Title : Goodbye Summer**

 **Author : Akmy**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Genre : Songfic,romance,friendship,hurt/comfort**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kim Taehyung**

 **-Jeon Jungkook**

 **Summary :**

 ** _If only our long-time hidden secret were revealed, I would hold you in my arms._**

 **Song : Goodbye Summer - F(x) ft D.O EXO**

* * *

 ** _Aku kembali teringat saat kita berbicara_**

 ** _Dengan saling berteriak di lorong sekolah_**

 ** _Aku tidak mengerti, semua terasa begitu menyenangkan_**

 ** _Kita bahkan melupakan bahwa itu merupakan sebuah hukuman_**

" _Ya!_ Bersihkan bagian yang itu! Sebelah sini bagianku!"

Suara teriakan itu menggema di sepanjang lorong sekolah Bangtan High School. Terlihat ada dua orang pria―yang satu tampan dan yang satu manis- sedang mengepel lantai lorong itu.

"Kau siapa sih? Kita bahkan baru bertemu kali ini namun kau sudah mengatur-aturku!"

Sang _namja_ tampan terlihat jengkel dengan kelakuan _namja_ manis yang sepertinya seangkatan dengannya itu.

"Bilang saja mau berkenalan denganku. Aku Jeon Jungkook, kelas 10-A"ucap Jungkook―si manis- sambil mengangkat tangannya, mengajak _namja_ di depannya untuk bersalaman.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi siapa ya yang mengajakmu berkenalan?"tanya _namja_ itu dengan senyum miringnya.

Jungkook terdiam, matanya menatap tajam _namja_ tadi yang dibalas dengan kekehan dari _namja_ itu lagi.

"Bercanda. Aku Kim Taehyung, 10-F. 10-A kelasnya murid-murid seni musik yang jenius,kan? Senang berkenalan denganmu"ujar _namja_ bernama Taehyung itu dengan senyum lebarnya, yang entah kenapa dapat membat darah yang berada di dalam tubuh Jungkook berdesir cepat.

"Hmm.. _By the way_ ,apa yang membuatmu dihukum seperti ini,Kook _ie_?"tanya Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jungkook, _not_ Kook _ie_ "

 _Fyi_ , Jeon Jungkook benci dipanggil dengan nama lain selain Jung―

"Oh ya? Maafkan aku. Habis kurasa nama Kook _ie_ menggemaskan. Seperti wajahmu"

"Um, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir sepertinya Kook _ie_ tidak buruk?"

―Oh, mungkin sekarang tidak.

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan lembut Taehyung, berusaha menyembunyikan rona samar yang muncul di pipi putihnya.

"Baiklah. Dan―"

Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya, membuat Jungkook kembali menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Mulai sekarang kita bersahabat ya?"lanjut Taehyung sambil mengangkat kelingkingnya di depan wajah Jungkook.

Sejujurnya, Jungkook sedikit menahan tawa meliht kelakuan Taehyung yang seperti anak kecil itu. Namun karena tidak tega, akhirnya ia membalas uluran kelingking Taehyung.

"Ya. Sahabat."

 ** _Setelah hari itu kita selalu bersama_**

 ** _Selalu bersama kemanapun, seperti saudara kembar_**

 ** _Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau_**

 _'Hey, mereka kembar?'_

 _'Ah kurasa mereka sepasang kekasih'_

 _'Mereka terlihat mirip'_

"Uuh.. Lagi-lagi ada yang mengatakan kita kembar.. Padahal kurasa wajah kita tidak semirip itu. Oh, kau juga tidak tahu malu"keluh Jungkook sambil memajukan bibirnya sedikit.

"Hmm.. Mungkin bagi mereka kita memang mirip? Dan, _well_ , asal kau tahu saja, kau juga tidak tahu malu, Jeon. Mana ada orang yang mau berjalan-jalan ke mall dengan pria tampan sepertiku dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos rumahan? Memalukan sekali"ujar Taehyung sambil melihat Jungkook dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki.

" _Tsk_. Beruntung aku mau menemanimu pergi hari ini dan menyia-nyiakan waktu liburanku yang berharga ini. Padahal aku bisa bergelung dalam selimutku untuk seharian ini. Kenapa sih tadi aku mau maunya menerima ajakanmu?"

Jungkook menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, di wajahnya terpasang ekspresi menyesal yang amat sangat karena telah menyetujui permintaan _namja_ tinggi di sampingnya ini untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan.

"Itu kan sudah jelas alasannya"ucap Taehyung, membuat Jungkook menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena aku sahabatmu!"seru Taehyung dengan _rectangular smile_ khasnya, kemudian merangkul pundak Jungkook tanpa melihat senyum kecut dari pemuda itu.

 _'Sahabat?'_

 ** _Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci itu_**

 ** _Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat_**

 ** _Sebagai kenangan menyakitkan_**

 ** _Foto-foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita_**

 ** _Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan_**

"Wow, fotomu dan Taehyung banyak sekali, Jung. Aku agak curiga sebenarnya. Apa benar kalian hanya bersahabat? Tidak ada perasaan lainnya?"tanya pria bersurai coklat dengan heboh saat melihat banyaknya foto Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terpajang di kamar bernuansa merah itu.

"Ya. Kami hanya bersahabat, Seokjin _hyung_ "

 _'―atau mungkin hanya ia yang berpikir bahwa kami adalah murni sahabat..'_ lanjut Jungkook dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan senyum terpaksanya.

"Tapi aku serius, demi apapun kalian seperti pasangan kekasih! Jungkook bahkan sering mengecup dahi dan pipimu!"ucap Seokjin masih dengan gaya hebohnya.

"Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya, _hyung_. Ia tidak memandangku lebih dari itu.."ujar Jungkook dengan lirihan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Eh apa? Aku tidak dengar. Dan, woah! Kalian berdua bahkan pernah pergi ke _Disney Land_ hanya berdua?! Kalian terlihat cocok sekali di foto ini!"

Seokjin memekik saat pupil matanya menemukan sebuah foto berisikan Taehyung yang sedang merangkul Jungkook, dan Jungkook yang tersenyum lebar dengan menunjukkan _peace sign_ dengan tangan kanannya ke arah kamera. Oh! Jangan lupakan bando telinga _Mickey_ dan _Minnie_ yang membuat keduanya tampak serasi. Ditambah lagi dengan _background_ sebuah kastil yang membuat mereka seperti berada di dalam dunia dongeng yang penuh dengan romansa.

"Ya. Tapi kupertegas sekali lagi, kami hanya sahabat. Dan― um, kapan kita akan memulai mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini _hyung_?"tanya Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan Seokjin yang masih saja menjelajahi kamarnya untuk melihat fotonya dengan Taehyung. Sebenarnya ia agak kesal juga sih karena _namja_ itu terus menerus berteriak heboh jika melihat foto-foto mesra mereka.

"Oh iya, _mianhae_ aku lupa,hehe. Ayo kita kerjakan sekarang"

 ** _Lagu yang kau nyanyikan di festival musim panas terakhir,_**

 ** _Memberi kilat di laut musim panas_**

 ** _Perasaan ini sungguh berbunga_**

 ** _Karena kita selalu bersama-sama seperti gelap lagit malam_**

"Astaga Taehyung. Kau lama sekali sih! Dia hampir tampil tahu!"

Seorang _namja_ sipit yang sedang duduk bersantai di atas hamparan pasir pantai berteriak heboh saat melihat pria yang daritadi ia tunggu sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan membawa dua buah mangkuk.

" _Ya!_ Kau yang menyuruhku membeli es serut, bodoh! Lagipula banyak sekali yang mengantri di sana! Dan untung saja dia belum tampil. Kalau saja tadi aku melewatkan penampilannya hanya karena es serutmu ini, aku tak dapat menjamin kau dapat pulang ke rumah dengan anggota tubuh yang lengkap, tuan Park _babo_ Jimin."ujar Taehyung dengan tampang garangnya.

"Yaa, salahkan saja kau yang―"

Perkataan _namja_ sipit bernama Jimin itu terpotong saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara petikan gitar akustik dari arah panggung di festival itu. Selama musik intro dimainkan, seorang _namja_ manis yang berdiri di atas panggung berbicara,

"Selamat siang, aku Jeon Jungkook dari kelas 12-C. Sebenarnya aku ingin mencurahkan perasaanku lewat lagu yang akan kubawakan.. Aku harap _dia_ bisa menyadari perasaanku.."

Pria bersurai hitam itu memejamkan matanya, mengambil napas dalam kemudian mulai menyanyikan lagu itu.

" _I remember when we were yelled at for talking in the halls_

 _I don't know why it was so fun even when we were being punished_

 _After that day (yeah yeah) we always (yeah yeah)_

 _Stuck together like the Astro twins, you were me and I was you_ "

Setelah terdengar satu bait terlantun dari mulut Jungkook, mata Taehyung melebar. Kenangan demi kenangan terputar jelas di otaknya bagai sebuah film. Dari kenangan dari saat mereka pertama bertemu hingga sekarang ini.

[Taehyung POV]

" _The friend label is a label that I got to hate_

 _The feelings I've hidden still remain as a painful secret memory_

 _The photos that can't define our relationship is a heartbreaking story_

 _I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah_ "

Entah kenapa mataku tak bisa kualihkan darinya. Suaranya yang halus membuatku seolah tersihir dengan mudahnya. Dan lagu yang ia nyanyikan.. Aku tahu lagu ini, jelas. Ini adalah salah satu lagu favoritku karena lirik dari lagu ini benar-benar cocok untuk perasaanku.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku?

Dan.. Siapakah lelaki beruntung itu?

-End of Taehyung POV-

" _What do I say, we didn't have to play no games_

 _I should've took that chance, I should've asked for you to stay_

 _And it gets me down, the unsaid words that still remain_

 _The story ended without even starting_ "

Lirik demi lirik keluar dengan indahnya dari mulut Jungkook. Bahkan bagian _rap_ dengan bahasa Inggris pun bisa ia nyanyikan dengan fasih. Pada _reff_ kedua, Jungkook kembali menutup matanya, berusaha semaksimal mungkin lebih menghayati lirik dari lagu yag dinyanyikannya. Namun saat ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyanyikan _bridge part_ , ada suatu hal yang membuatnya dengan segera membuka matanya.

" _Baby oh no oh oh_

 _I'm sorry that this is a monologue_

 _Oh, actually, I love you, yeah_

 _If only our long-time hidden secrets were revealed_

 _I would hold you in my arms_ "

Sorakan dari para penonton menjadi bertambah kencang saat ada seorang pria tampan secara tiba-tiba naik ke atas panggung dan menyanyikan _bridge part_ pada lagu itu dengan suara rendahnya. Matanya menatap dalam pada manik mata Jungkook, membuat sang empunya seketika merasakan panas pada kedua netranya. Di detik berikutnya, Jungkook sudah tidak lagi dapat melihat dengan jelas karena liquid bening yang sudah tertumpuk di pelupuknya, yang sepertinya akan turun kapanpun ia berkedip.

" _The friend label is a label that I got to hate_

 _The feelings I've hidden still remain as a painful secret memory_

 _The photos that can't define our relationship is a heartbreaking story_

 _I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah_ "

Setelah lagu yang mereka bawakan berakhir, Jungkook dengan cepat berlari turun dari panggung. Sebenarnya Taehyung―pria yang tiba-tiba naik ke atas panggung- mau mengejar Jungkook. Namun ia yakin, sahabatnya itu pasti sedang ingin punya waktu sendiri. Ia pun berjalan lunglai menuju tempat duduknya tadi, yang langsung disambut dengan beberapa pertanyaan dari Jimin.

.

Jungkook terduduk di bawah pohon kelapa yang terletak agak jauh dari panggung festival. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut yang ia tekuk dan menangis dengan kencang di sana. Ia mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam tanpa takut ada yang mendengar, karena tidak ada satupun teman sekolahnya di situ―mengingat mereka semua sedang asyik melihat acara di panggung festival dan sekitarnya.

[Jungkook POV]

Bodoh..

Ia hanya menganggapmu sahabat,Jungkook. Tidak lebih. Kenapa perasaan bodoh ini tidak bisa hilang juga? Kata sahabat yang sudah tergores di antara kita membuat semuanya menjadi semakin sulit.

Aku lelah.. Aku ingin menyerah.

Lagipula apa gunanya aku memendam perasaan bodoh ini?

Aku.. hanya tidak ingin dia menjauh karena perasaan ini..

-End of Jungkook POV-

[Taehyung POV]

 ** _Kau menangis begitu sedih sehari sebelum kelulusan_**

 ** _Layaknya seperti lelaki, aku memegang tanganmu kuat_**

 ** _Sama seperti musim panas, kita tidak bisa mengatakan apa yg kita inginkan_**

 ** _Hanya, selamat tinggal_**

" _Hiks_.. Ja-jadi, setelah ini k-kita akan _hiks_ berpisah?"

Jungkook terus terisak di hadapanku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan kedua pundak sempitnya bergetar hebat seiring dengan air mata yang terus meluncur dari ujung mata bulatnya.

"Ki- _hiks_ kita tidak akan bisa ber-bertemu _hiks_.. Aku.. Aku-"

"Hey,hey.. Dengarkan aku"

Aku menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jungkook.

"Kita berada di zaman modern, Kook _ie_. Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi melalui media sosial. Lagipula Jepan tidak terlalu jauh, kok. Hanya memakan waktu beberapa jam saja jika menggunakan pesawat. Jadi kita tidak akan _lost contact_ atau semacamnya. Karena aku janji, aku pasti akan menghubungimu setiap hari dan akan kembali setelah aku berhasil menamatkan pendidikanku"

 _'―dan melupakan perasaan bodoh ini..'_

-End of Taehyung POV-

.

Sekarang Jungkook sudah tidak mengeluarkan air matanya, namun mulutnya masih mengeluarkan isakan kecil sesekali. Matanya yang telah memerah akibat banyak menangis menatap kosong taman hijau di depannya. Pikirannya melayang jauh.

 _'Mungkin kita memang akan tetap berhubungan. Namun sampai kapanpun.. Hati kita tak akan pernah terhubung, hyung'_

 ** _Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu_**

 ** _Cerita yang menghancurkan hati_**

 ** _Musim panas, sekarang saatnya 'Selamat tinggal'_**

 _Incheon International Airport_ saat ini sangat ramai oleh pengunjung. Ada yang akan berangkat ke luar negri, ada yang baru datang dari luar negri dan ada juga yang hanya mengantar keluarga atau kerabatnya.

Contohnya adalah seorang pemuda manis yang sedang menyesap _Iced Chocolate_ nya di sebuah _café_ yang ada di bandara tersebut. Di depannya terdapat seorang pria dengan rambut _light brown_ yang tersenyum sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tidak usah memandangiku seperti itu terus juga, _hyung_ "

Mendengar Jungkook berbicara seperti itu membuat senyuman di wajah Taehyung semakin lebar.

"Aku hanya memikirkan, bagaimana hidupku di sana tanpa manusia semacam kau? Aku yakin pasti akan merindukanmu"

Jungkook berusaha untuk sedikit tertawa walaupun hatinya berdeyut nyeri.

"Astaga _hyung_ , aku juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu"

"Kalau begitu aku akan sangat-sangat merinduka―"

 _'Para penumpang pesawat XX dengan nomor pesawat 9597 dengan tujuan Tokyo, Jepang, harap segera memasuki pesawat, terima kasih.'_

Jungkook dan Taehyung berpandangan, sedetik kemudian Jungkook mengeluarkan senyum kecilnya.

" _Hyung_ , pesawatmu sudah datang. Segeralah masuk. Jangan sampai kau ketinggalan pesawat"

Taehyung yang mendengar itu tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia menatap lurus ke manik mata Jungkook, berharap Jungkook menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal sekali lagi.

" _Hyung_? Hey jangan melamun! Cepat masuk ke pesawatmu! Bukankah kuliah di Jepang adalah impianmu? Cepat raihlah! Kesempatan sudah ada di depan mata, _hyung_ "

Taehyung yang mendengar perkataan Jungkook akhirnya tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri, kemudian menghampiri Jungkook yang berdiri di depannya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh Jungkook, memeluk pemuda itu erat.

"Aku benar-benar akan merindukanmu.. Aku yakin hidup di sana tanpa seorang Jeon Jungkook akan sangat-sangat-sangat hampa dan hambar.."

Jungkook menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung saat ia merasakan pundak kirinya basah.

Taehyung menangis.

Sejujurnya, ia juga sangat amat ingin menangis. Namun ia berusaha untuk menahan air mata itu supaya Taehyung tidak akan memikirkannya saat pergi nanti.

Saat Taehyung melepas pelukannya, Jungkook langsung menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi Taehyung, kemudian menangkup kedua pipi _namja_ yang kebih tinggi darinya itu.

" _Ja!_ Sekarang pergilah, raih mimpimu dan jangan menyerah! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, apapun yang akan kau lakukan"

Taehyung tersenyum, hatinya sedikit menghangat saat sahabatnya mengucapkan itu. Ia pun memeluk Jungkook sekali lagi, kemudian mengecup sebentar kening Jungkook dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Saat Taehyung berbalik dan berjalan menuju pesawatnya, ia dan Jungkook sama-sama merasakan setetes air turun dari mata keduanya. Mereka berdua kemudian bergumam seiring dengan meluncurnya satu tetes air mata dari mata mereka.

 _'Selamat tinggal.. Sahabat yang kucintai..'_

.

Jungkook keluar dari bandara Incheon dengan senyum kecut di bibirnya. Ia berjalan di sepanjang jalanan kota Seoul sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan ada sehelai daun jatuh di atas kepalanya. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sudah banyak sekali daun-daun merah yang berguguran di tepi jalan. Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

 _'Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya musim panas, kisah cintaku yang rumit ini akhirnya berakhir. Selamat tinggal, musim panas yang penuh kenangan..'_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Wah akhirnya selesai juga cerita aneh ini :') Cerita ini sebenernya aku tulis pas aku kelas 7, dan sekarang aku udah kelas 8. Sedihnya bener2 gadapet astaga.. Menyentuh juga engga...**

 **Awal2nya cerita ini aku bikin buat temenku, cuma setelah disadari, belakangan ini ff Vkook udah mulai berkurang, jadilah aku ubah semuanya jadi ff Vkook**

 **Entahlah kak** ** _Minseokbun_** **bakal baca ini atau engga, tapi aku ngerasa adegan pas Vkook mau pisah di ff ini dan di ff kak Ara yang** ** _Long Distance Relation-shit_** **, kaya ada persamaannya HAHAHA. Cuma di ffku yang pergi itu tae, bukan kuki. Jujur aja pas aku ngetik ini, aku kaget sendiri HAHAHA soalnya emang aku bener2 udh lupa sm ff ini. Jadi pas nulis ulang, aku kaget sendiri WKWK**

 **Terakhir, makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca ff seperti ini sampee akhir!**

 ** _Saranghae_** **! 3**


End file.
